Poppies
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: AU where Shouji is the kind prince, and Iida is his loyal knight. shoujiida


In the heat of the summer Iida Tenya baked in his armor, and yet held his head high as he stood guard just outside of the Prince's private study. It was a simple job to wait and listen for anything out of place, and yet it became boring and became easy to tire. Iida Tenya has prided himself well on his upbringing as a knight, and kept his spine ramrod straight as sweat rolled down his torso under the metal and thick burlap.

The door creaked open, as quiet as the Prince could manage, and Iida respectfully turned his body towards it, looking his Prince in the eyes though his helmet.

The Prince was an oddity among royalty, keeping his face covered and rarely speaking.

But he spoke now, eyes soft. "Please, come in and cool off. I wish for you not to broil in this weather."

His garments were loose fitting to hide the appendages that the kingdom gossipers said he was ashamed of, despite being so highly praised by many afar. His mask was tied just as tight, the soft looking silk shining with a slight dampness of sweat.

"My Prince, it is highly irresponsible of me to leave my post, and you know of this." Iida's eyes closed behind his helmet, exhaling hot breath into what little breathing room he had.

"It is irresponsible of me to leave you of heat sickness. Inside is cooled by the stones, and your armor is unnecessary in such conditions."

Prince Mezou Shouji could be very charming, as Iida had discovered as of recent. Two hands appeared from under the woolen cloak, carefully lifting the helmet off of Iida's head. Iida gasped in a breath of fresh air, trying to not seem so pitiful in front of his Prince.

Those same hands, calloused fingers with softened palms, gently clasped his own hands before lifting one to his masked face, pressing the ironed fingers to the outline of his lips.

"Please," said his Prince. Not an order, not a command, just a simple plea. "I worry greatly for you, Tenya."

"For a few minutes," he agreed. "But it is my duty to protect you when and where you wish. I suppose if you wish for me to stand guard in your quarters it is a reasonable request."

Iida could tell his Prince was smiling under his mask, and guided him through the door. Once it was closed tightly behind him to prevent the coolness from escaping, the Prince set the cursed helmet down on the ground before starting on the rest of Iida Tenya's armor.

The armor of their kingdom required a second pair of hands to undo, and Mezou had picked up fast on the straps and bindings that made up the standard issue of the royal guard armor. When Iida stepped out of his armor and begun to slide the mask off of his Prince's face, with only a light protest out of the man that came as a slight noise of discomfort and narrowed eyes.

But Iida was unperturbed, and narrowed his eyes in turn. "If I am hot in my own armor, that I have worn daily since I was but a young man, then you are hot in a heavy mask,." Iida just said, pressing his thumbs just behind the juncture of Mezou's ear, eyes trailing down his heavy neck to the collar of his fine robes.

"That may be true, but I do wish to look my best when my love is here." Mezou's eyes were half lidded the corners of his mouth upturned in a soft smile.

"Your love likes you best when you feel safe." Iida pressed a small kiss to the tip of the Prince's nose. "And that's why I work diligently to make sure you stay safe."

"Here in the castle? So far from enemy territory and in peacetime? Surrounded by cohorts and subjects?" Mezou, with a rare moment of teasingness, said with a impish grin.

"Well, I-"

"I am glad I have you, my knight." Mezou looked away, a faint splash of pink across his cheeks. "For you work so carefully and tirelessly with little reward, in the name of keeping me safe."

Iida's heart thudded in his chest, and he reached for his Prince's hand, the fingertips just visible under the poncho-like garment. "I do not do it for little reward, nor for honor. I do it to see your smiling face in precious moments like these."

Mezou Shouji smiled, eyes sparkling and bright, and it was all just for Iida.

Iida slipped back to the barracks, late and armor hastily put on to ease suspicion of his brethren in arms, but was not caught as he, rather noisy, slipped inside.

He polished and hung his armor as quickly and quietly as he could, before blowing out the candle left out by Midoriya, and snuck into his own bunk, heart still shuddering from the eventful evening with his Prince.

The Prince was kind to him, as he was with all of his subjects. But in his private time he was even kinder, lending Iida the most precious of books to read, or the most ancient of scrolls in attempt to dichipher. Iida had no idea that parchment could be so fragile, and yet turned with ease in his Prince's gentle hands.

The barracks were hot with the breath of sleeping men, and for a moment Iida longed for the cooled walls of the Prince's quarters, before remembering just how lucky he was to have the Prince's favor anyway.

Their relationship must be held a secret, for a Prince courting a Knight, even one of such a high standing in the castle, was unheard of. Even so, Iida had a suspicion that many people knew of their adzventures, despite not being privy to gossip. Last time they had gone into town together, his Prince under a worn cloak and Iida in itchy burlap, the townsfolk had watched them with playful eyes. They sent mysterious smiles their way, like they were in on some secret that Iida had no knowledge of. An old woman, back hunched in age and one brown tooth hanging from her soft gums even pressed two apples into their hands with a wink and a gravelly "You take care of him."

Iida closed his eyes, and soon fell victim to the hands of sleep as his comrades snored softly around him.

The Prince had ventured to the forest beyond the castle, insisting that only a single knight will accompany him on his short walk.

The forest was dangerous with the thick of fair folk and magic, but Mezou (for here he was just Mezou, kind and caring Mezou) knew the thick of the forest best, and the almost hidden path where him and Tenya nearly had to crawl though the undergrowth to get to.

Soon the path opened upon a clearing, and Tenya gasped in awe. The clearing was full of red and the occasional purple poppies, their sweet scent baking in the heat. Mezou sent him a sideways look with an impish grin, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the clearing.

"My Prince, is this not-!"

"Fret not, my dear. It is not a clearing of the fair folk, but one of the forest. It is safe to walk here." Mezou took one step into the poppies, and when nothing happened he sent a raised eyebrow at his knight.

"I have been going here since I was a child. The fair folk protect this place, but have no quarrel with humans who pass through." Mezou explained. A third hand reached from under his cloak to grab the parcel from Tenya's arm. A fourth undid the strings to reveal wrapped bread and a small pot of grape jam.

"Come."

Tenya could tell not if it was a command or a request, but complied nethietheless, completely trusting his Prince.

Mezou swept off his shawl with a slight air of flourish, making a giggle rise in Tenya's throat. Mezou carefully set it over an area with less poppies to avoid crushing the majority.

Such a kind man. Tenya thought to himself. Always thinking of others, even if they are but simple flowers.

They kneeled on it, before Mezou passed one loaf of bread to Tenya and produced a blunt knife from seemingly nowhere, and begun to spread the jam across the top of the bread.

"Thank you very much." Tenya said when the jar was passed to him, and proceeded to do the same. "I will take great care to not get crumbs on the royal heir's garments." He said, a bit of laughter creaping into his voice.

Shouji waved one hand as if to bat of his love's words. "'Tis but a simple cloak, easily cleaned." He replied quickly, a glint of humor in his eyes.

They ate in silence, but not one thick with awkwardness or discomfort. Rather it was laced with happiness, with the summer sun still high in the late afternoon.

After a moment hesitantance when their lunch was finished, fingers sticky with jam and stomachs full, they laid down next to each other, the sun warming their chests as their hands intertwined.

They were not due back to the castle until an hour after sunset, so they both doozed together, more or less falling into each other's arms as they swept in and out of concissousness. Tenya awoke to Mezou staring quite lovely at his face, only a breath away.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, not unkindly. A hand reached up to trace his jaw, then tuck something thin behind his ear, tickling his cheek.

"Your eyes are the same color as these wonderful poppies, my love." Mezou just barely whispered, seemingly in shock. "You are of great beauty, my knight."

Tenya felt blush spread across his face. Mezou has complimented him on his looks before, but somehow being only a hair widith away from each other made the compliment seem more intimate, true.

"And now your cheeks are the same as the poppies, too." Mezou teased, tracing a thumb over the highlight of Tenya's cheek. Tenya's eyes closed, face warm in his Prince's grasp, chest fuzzy with love.

He was a knight, who's life was sworn to protect his Prince. But here in the poppy clearing he could be Tenya, the love of the Prince. Finally, he could relax in his Prince's grip.

"This was a good idea, my love. I feel at peace."


End file.
